Where We Are
by GrahiraFan
Summary: A Grahira One Shot. What might have happened if he did open the on-call room door? Based on Series 14 Episode 26. I do not own Holby, no matter how much I would love to.


Where We Are.  
A Grahira OneShot

**This is my first fanfiction so I'll be interested to see what you think.  
****It's not the best idea in the world but it's just a little scene I had in mind that all you Grahirians out there :)  
Dedicated to: AllTimeLucy_ , Rubberbandgal80, jeffiner1892 and Grahira_Forever especially x **

He slowly raised his hand to the on call room door handle. Closed his eyes and took a breath.

'Don't be a coward', he murmured under his breath to himself.

He opened the door and closed it quietly behind him, carefully turning the lock without making a sound, he didn't want to be disturbed now he finally had the audacity to confront his feelings. He stood in the door way, gazing across the room to see a beautiful resting Sahira, looking at a photograph of her two boys.

'Hey', he said quietly, not wanting to scare her.

Sahira turned around to face him and smiled, relieved that it was him that disturbed her peace. She sat up and swung her legs around over the side of the bed.

'Hey, you okay?', she responded in a concerned tone, running her fingers through her tousled hair .

'Yeah, look Sahira.. we need to talk and if we don't do it now we never will,' he stated.

'Okay, you want to sit down?' she asked him, trying to avoid an awkward silence.

'Yeah, please.' He took a few steps forward and rested his crutches on the end of the bed and sat down slowly to her right.

His gaze shifted nervously around the room. He decided to rest his hands together in his lap to stop them tapping against his leg uneasily.

'So..' he began, 'What we've been doing this last year...'

'What have we been doing, Greg?' Sahira asked calmly, her eyes shifting towards his, allowing herself to be lost in those swirly blue orbs that are full of confusion.

'I don't know, that's what I want to find out. I just need to know, where are we because..'. He broke the eye contact and looked away, it was all too intense.

Sahira's right hand moved over his left and their fingers entwined. He ran his thumb along the back of her hand soothingly while he tried to collect himself together to continue.

'Because..' he paused, ' because I can't do this any longer. I need to know where I stand with you Sahira'. His gaze rose back to hers, more confident on what he was going to say. 'My heart can't take it any longer, I just need to know what you feel about me, if it's the same as what I feel for you'.

'I don't know what to say.. I can't live without you but I think you already know that. You're my best friend and I need you.'

'Friends, I know, but that's not enough for me, not anymore'. His hand slipped out of hers and placed it on his forehead, soothing his temples.

'I know, I know, it's killing me too, I've tried to hide it for so long...'

'We both have, but I can't anymore, I just have to let you know how I feel, I'm no good with words so here', he takes her hand and holds it to his chest. 'See, feel this, you do this to me'. She feels his heart racing beneath her finger tips and smiles to herself. 'This is what you do to me, every time I see you I can't help it, and it pains me because, I know you'll never let yourself fall into my heart, just let yourself see how it feels, just try it'.

'You think you're the only one who feels like that?', she slid her hand from under his and guided his hand over her heart. 'You do this to me too'.

'Beating a mile a minute..' he said to himself, so quietly it was barely audible.

'Now you see how you make me feel, but I'm not allowed to feel like this, it's so wrong.' A single tear slipped from the corner of her eye and was caught by the pad of Greg's thumb wiping it away.

'Please don't cry, it's okay' he said cupping her face in his hands. 'I understand, you're married, you can't betray your husband and I'm not going to ask you to '.

She tried to blink back her tears but they kept flowing beyond her control.

'I'm sorry,' he says apologetically, pulling her into his warm embrace. She fits perfectly into his strong arms, her head resting in the crook of his neck. 'I shouldn't have said anything; I just wanted you to know I understand why you're feeling like this, I don't blame you for being confused about what you want.' He strokes her hair gently while she cries out her sadness into his navy blue scrubs.

'Ssshhh, it's okay', he said calmly as she pulled away from him and wiped her eyes.

'You've nothing to be sorry for, it's not your fault. It's mine,'

'What? How?' he replied confused.

'It's my fault for letting myself fall in love with you.'

'You...you love me?', a look of shock and happiness appeared across his face while Sahira's head dropped into her hands while she shed even more tears. Greg's soft hand rubbed circles soothingly on her back, consoling her.

'You know what?' he asked. Sahira shook her head, still not looking at him. 'Look at me a second', he requested. She gradually raised her head and looked into his eyes, he took her hands in his and smiled. 'I'm glad you said what you did just now, because it makes what I'm going to say so much easier.' He paused, 'Sahira Shah, You're the most beautiful amazing woman I have ever met and I love you. Whatever happens, I will always love you.'

A huge grin appeared across his face, so much weight lifted from his shoulders in those few words. He had spent weeks trying to get the courage to tell the woman he'd fallen in love with how he feels.

Sahira smiled, a genuine smile which faded to sadness, 'And that's the reason why I can't stay here, I can't stay here knowing I can never have you..'

'But you do have me, don't you? We're can be happy right?'

She shook her head and continued, 'I'm not allowed to love you, I'm not allowed to be happy.'

'We all deserve happiness Sahira, me and you included. I think we deserve it don't you?'

She nod her head in reply, wiping the remaining tears off her cheeks.

'Hey, remember it's me you're talking to, just me', he smiled.

'Just you, the man I've fallen hopelessly in love with,' she said with a grin that lit up the room.

'Come here' she said, reaching her hand out to him, pulling him even closer to her.

Her face moved progressively closer to his, maintaining eye contact for a few moments, tilting her head a little to the right. He followed nervously until their lips met in a soft kiss. Their lips moved in harmony, the perfect amount of give and take, not rough and passion-filled, but simple; filled with love and understanding. His hands rested lightly on her tiny waist while hers settled in his hair, running her fingers through it gently. Carefully he drew his lips away from hers for a moment and allowed for a moment of eye contact before tenderly placing a single kiss on her delicate lips. 'I love you.' they both said in unison causing them to smile and laugh for a minute.

'Please don't leave; I can't stay here without you, not with all the reminders of you everywhere.'

'I have to leave Greg, I've handed in my resignation, you know that...'

'I know..' he replied, sadness dulling his bright blue eyes.

'But you can come with me', she responded, a smile on her face.

'What about Rafi? Your kids?' he said while gazing down at her hands, where a single gold wedding ring was placed.

She looked down to where his eyes gazed and glided the ring off her finger and placed it on the table beside them.

'What you doing?', he asked, questioning the reasons for her actions.

'Showing you that there's nothing stopping me being with you now, I'm in love with you and that's all that matters. My marriage has been over for a while now but neither of us could admit it. We haven't done anything to be ashamed of, we just fell out of love and now's the time to let each other go, go and be happy.'

'You serious? You'd leave your family for me?', he looked surprised.

'I've never been more serious in my entire life. Now, no more questions, we've had more than our fair share of those today. Can we just be us for a while, no one else?'

'Just us', he repeated after her.

He lay down on the bed and she lay next to him, resting on his chest. His arm wrapped around her.

He placed a caring kiss in her hair before she looked up at him, parting her lips slightly and kissing him tenderly one last time before drifting off into a peaceful slumber in his arms.

**Thank You for taking the time to read this, hope you enjoyed it.  
It's only a one-shot but I'd appreciate it if you could R&R :)**

**Love Laura xx **


End file.
